


A Day In The Life (or Maybe Just a Moment)

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By Tali





	A Day In The Life (or Maybe Just a Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Xena Warrior Princess. I do not mean to offend religion, white robes or the sacrificing of virgins :) I also apologize to Athena, hope Jenny Craig works out for ya hon.

White scented candles smelling of sandalwood sat in a neat circle, completing the altar. Various herbs lay scattered forming ceremonial symbols. The time had come, a new religion was to rule. The Heavens would open up and swallow the earth and the Supreme Ruler would conquer all.

“MUM!” Strife yelled, “Discord is messing up my alter.”

The petite dark Goddess smirked at her cousin, he really was pathetic.

“Let Cordy play with you darling.” Was the only response he got.

“Fine, you can stay if you want but you’re gonna be bored.” The young God sulked.

“Oh get on with it. At this rate you’ll never get a new religion going.” The Goddess of Retribution stuck her tongue out.

Strife opened the large leather bound book sitting in the middle of the alter. He flicked through a few pages before stopping at “HOW TO START A NEW, SUCCESSFUL RELIGION IN JUST SEVEN MINUTES”

“Step 1: All religions that want to succeed should start off with a good virgin sacrificing. NB: Hestians are the best, they burn faster therefore you can kill more.” Strife nodded his head, it made sense. He then continued. “ Step 2: You must wear bad white robes. Being fashionable is not going to help your cause. Step 3: Take out a large amount of health/life insurance. You’re bound to get killed while fighting that yours is the better religion.”

~*~

“Like hate to ruin the party and all but Zaza darling, that colour is so out! How could you even think about painting my nails that?”

“Zit was all right five minutes ago.” A small red head sighed in defeat. When Aphrodite changed her mind there was no arguing.

“Times are a changing, you have to keep up.” The blonde Goddess pointed a dainty finger at the door. That was the fourth manicurist she had fired that day.

~*~

“Are you like sure you’re not Zeus? Cause you got the white hair, long beard and you kinda look like you know stuff. To top it all off there have been warnings put out for young girls traveling this road. I really don’t want Hera to fry me or anything.” A young perky blonde twirled a piece of hair around her right pinky.

“No, sorry I don’t know any Zeus. But wouldn’t you just love to try out this comfy bed with me?” The King of the Gods waved his hand and a bed materialized out of thin air.

“Well if you say you’re not Zeus, why not.” The girl squeaked.

Zeus just rolled his eyes.

~*~

Two beady eyes looked from one side to another checking to see if anyone was coming. The Goddess of Wisdom locked both doors that lead into the main hall. She hid behind a statue of herself before pulling out a huge block of chocolate. If anyone found out she was there eating sweets it would be the end of Athena.

“Damn that’s good!” She sighed after taking a huge bite. “Why did I bet Hera that I could stay on a diet longer?” She asked herself.

~*~

A long leg clad in black leather hung lazily over the thrones side. The owner occasionally swinging it. Ares was bored out of his mind. Wars were at an all time low and the Olympus stocks and bonds weren’t doing well either. Everyone was investing in “The Light”.

“Sounds like a toilet paper company.” The God of War mumbled to himself.

Ares hadn’t seen Xena in a while so he decided he might go and visit. Just as he was about to disappear he thought better and stopped. He then made a tub of chocolate ice cream appear, grabbed it with his right hand and then went.

~*~

Xena was sitting on a fallen log thinking about her future. She had a baby on the way and things weren’t going to be easy. Sure Gabrielle and Joxer were alot of help, but they couldn’t give her what she really needed, chocolate ice cream within seconds of the craving. It was then she felt a chill run up her spine, Ares was there.

“You better have chocolate.” The Warrior Princess growled.

“Double choc fudge.” The God of War held his breath waiting for a response. Last time he brought the wrong flavor it ended up all over him.

“You know Ares, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Xena turned and smiled before grabbing Ares and pulling him down to share her log.

 

The End


End file.
